pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/P SF Capper
Fixed the PvXbig tag for you. Looks like it'll work, but just curious, why not just use SH? - Generic Wiki-er 20:31, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :RW, I happen use similar, so I have a very good idea on how it works. Put meteor as optional, gole or liquid flame are also plausible. AoR isn't much of a help, and u ned the IMS, hence replacing it with FDJ. Fixed up equipment. Got rid of Majors, rune suicide, which has minimal effect anyways. 40/40 set is preferred. For capping, just casting MS then spamming SF will do the job. Redid usage for ab in general and for capping. Added some counters and variants. SF is more useful for fighting in general than SH while achieving the same thing.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:59, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Just here to make a comment on yet another fire nuker. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 01:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Hrm... Just FYI, the build has been modified profusely so it no longer resembles the build I created lol. All well and good, but the build I created is extremely successful in solo-capping. The other changes, such as the weapon set and such are probably better planned than I could think of as I'm not the best in the world at that particular part of the build. I know you take less damage from shrine defending NPC's with the Meteor Shower and Meteor Combo not to mention the use of Meteor to slow a kiting or speed boost opponent. Just my thoughts! .:Phraedon:. :On the page where you edit builds: If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. - Generic Wiki-er 10:24, 23 July 2008 (EDT) I realize that, and I was making my own observations like you Relyk and Railin have. Just giving my reasons for the build as it was created. .:Phraedon:. :Meteor doesnt hit enemies with speed boost. Its a good idea but not for every situation. Keeping it optional keeps the build more flexible, but you can add that as a note if you want.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:48, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Didn't we decide it wasn't n00b to put Healing Breeze on an ele that can afford it? Prime example being Shatterstone Gank... Shazam The Assassin 01:25, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :but that was for ganking NPC:s in GvG. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:43, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::Meeeh, still rated "Great" in AB and RA. Point being, Mystic Regen being less energy-efficient for the 5 seconds it lasts - while only holding a couple points of regeneration to Healing breeze with the same attributes. It's a matter of if recasting 50% more often matters to you while playing an ele. Shazam The Assassin 22:01, 23 September 2008 (EDT) Wow,this is EXACTLY what I use (plus liquid flame). The name needs to be better though. --Thc 22:52, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Moved. Youre welcome. --Thc 22:54, 23 September 2008 (EDT) liquid flame should be main bar The reason being that if ur good you can always get the nearby range anyway against NPCs. Thus making it better than any alternative. --Thc 22:55, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Or just use SF-- 21:13, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::LF is good for spiking players. Also, it's hard to kill monk shrine with just MS/SF. --72.130.223.106 13:08, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::That's why you have 2 other people in the party QQ-- 16:11, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::That's assuming you have a party :o--Thc 12:27, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::::For serious, liquid flame is worthy of certain things, but it's not as powerful a skill as it seems in AB. -- [[User:Randomtime|RT 15:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Pious concentration Very good to fill the optional is pious concentration so you can cast meteor shower wihtout interuption! -Zinloos Geweld Rewritten Rewritten, because the E/D is kinda old and most people run E/P. May need a vote wipe/some votes removing/whatever.--PVX-Tyris 03:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is much more correct.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 08:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Instant MS Opinions, please. I've found this to be significantly faster than the SF capper, as well as requiring less casts to kill nearly all at the shrine (aside from a longbow, which dies with an SF and glowing gaze cast). I'm not sure whether I should be putting this on its own page, which is why i'm putting it here, seeing as it has SF as well. ToadnoChikara 11:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nah dont, Firestorm is inferior to almost everything. Also this works way better if you run it together with another Ele. (Also, IMS=Increased movement speed)--Pirate 12:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::IIRC Fire Storm does more DPS per cast than any other ADoT spell, which was why I picked it i think. Running with another Ele...im not sure why this build is worse in that aspect. Also, instant MS != IMS, when you consider MS can also mean Meteor Shower :P ToadnoChikara 12:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) (Wasnt logged in for some reason) :::More than tenai's heat or searing heat?--Pirate 15:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::It does less DPS (33 opposed to 38) however it lasts 10 seconds instead of 5. But the reason it's worse is because it's only adjacent whereas Tenia's or Searing are nearby. frostels 15:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::So, add the skills right, right? Who cares about capping quickly and with AoE when you have adjacent range, long-term damage. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:38, 19 October 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wow, i'm an idiot. ToadnoChikara 23:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::On second thought, i just realised that i wasn't thinking about DPS when I made the build, I was thinkin about total damage dealt. But meh. Might be worthwhile to put GoS + MS onto the alternatives. ToadnoChikara 00:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Language Should the diversity month translations really override the English versions? I was under the impression a different page would be created, or that the translated versions would be added to the bottom of the page in a new section. So what happens if someone translates this page to French? Do they just ditch the Spanish version and go "IM HELPING" ? Also: PvXwiki:Only_revert_once 11:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :me gusta -- 14:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC)